This invention relates to a bootjack, and more particulary, to a portable bootjack which is easy to use.
Removing boots has long been a problem for many people. Certainly, the elderly have difficulty in removing boots and shoes. Certain prior art devices as represented by the below listed patents present different schemes for assisting in the removal of such boots.
The Youngberg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 609,603 as well as the Weber U.S. Pat. No. 835,147 present relatively complicated mechanisms for assisting in the removal of the boot. These devices may not be easily portable, and comprise means to grab the entire shoe or boot when it is removed.
The patent to Massie, U.S. Pat. No. 171,398 presents another complex mechanism in which the heel of the boot is grabbed, but there is no means to grab the front portion of the heel. The gripping of the boot is rather ineffective, and this problem is also apparent in the patent to Burgess, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,701.
The patent to Teague, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,363 merely describes a bootjack which comprise a U-shaped frame, and there are no means to effectively hold the boot as it is being removed. The patent to Mayer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,364 also presents a bootjack in which the rear of the boot is grabbed in an effort to assist in the removal thereof.
None of the patents show or suggest a bootjack in which the assembly is portable yet in which one foot easily and effectively operates the bootjack to remove the boot on the other foot. The apparatus provides an effective and sure gripping of the boot by gripping the front and rear of the heel to ensure removal thereof.
An object of the present invention is provide an improved bootjack which is effective to use and may be easily used by senior citizens who have difficulty in removing boots and shoes.
Another object of this invention is provide such a bootjack which does not damage the shoe or boot being removed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a bootjack which securely grabs the heel of the boot to ensure that it is firmly held as the boot is removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an apparatus which is made of durable parts and which will lend itself to long use and efficient operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a bootjack which is lightweight and portable.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a bootjack which is relatively foolproof in operation, inexpensive to manufacture and susceptible of widespread use.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.